warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iox (Sector)
Note: Don't even bother to look for this before I remove the construction template from the page, 'cos this will seriously be in-construction. --RemosPendragon (talk) 18:01, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Iox sector is an Imperial sector located south of galactic core. It is situated in "low" conserning the galactic plane and is therefore considered as frontier-sector. Some areas of current Iox sector were colonized during Golden Age of Technology but it was conquered by Imperial forces during Great Crusade in M30 and later in 104th Crusade in M32 launched to the lower galactic plane. These led to establishing of former sectors of Remicles, Ver Cluster and Guberniya of Carollon, all of which are now part of Iox sector. In 989.M36 after the Age of Apostasy, a star 0001-BN or Bassenheim Star went supernova and destroyed most of the Remicles sector. Shortly after the supernova, a Crusade for Nightshores. Iox sector became into being after the Edict of Hadranoh in 107.M37 when Arch Cardinal Eremias Hadranoh claimed the area as his synod, declaring himself as the first High Cardinal Iox and also establishing a sector we now know as Iox. Area of Iox sector, alongside with Kjipr sector and (NAME?) Expanse are sometimes referred to as Bassenheim Triangle. History pre-Imperial time *Some systems are colonised during Golden Age of Technology, next 7 are confirmed: **Dania **Exerces **Gamma Rhada **Saint Seren's Hope **Tessagamil **Xalung Worlds **Zereghost *M25 - Blackening of Nightshores, area becomes impassable via warp travel Great Crusade *Remicles sector is established **??? - Ver Cluster becomes colonised at these times 104th Crusade *???.M34 - Guberniya of Carollon is established under union of Rogue Trader fleet M35 - Nova Terra Interregnum *075 - Nova Terra Interregnum begins *??? - Moirae Schism **Vega Maxia falls into schism *975 - Nova Terra Interregnum ends in Cataclysm of Souls *??? - 16th Founding (somewhere between 975-991) **White Tigers gain homeworld inside Remicles sector; Mirza, in 998.M35 M36 - Age of Apostasy *early - Age of Apostasy begins *280 - Bloodbath of Heios, Frateris Militia of Heios are slaughtered in numbers *281 - Massacre at Clearing of Cleansing, fleeing forces that supported High Lord Vandire are massacred in Hadranoh *345 - Kjiprian Rebellion, northernmost part of Remicles sector is attacked by secessionists of Kjipr sector **350 - Rebellion is swiftly and brutally put down *358 - Saints of Ives, Erkenwold and Siracia are recognized by their native population, Missionaria Galaxia manages to introduce Imperial Creed on those backwater worlds *479 - Xalung Worlds campaign **490 - Ancient proto-AdMech led planets are conquered in violent fashion and took over by AdMech *899 - Ever-night of Nightshores is slowly lifted *984 - Missionaria Noctus Litoria, Quest for Nightshores, is launched by Missionaria Galaxia *989 - Warp storms expand visibly **Dying neutron-star explodes in Remicles sector destroying most of the sector ***Necareth Gate gets lost in newborn nebula *990 - Mutations break out in the remnants of Remicles sector **990 - Fortifying of Prosphorant **991 - Cleansing of Capella **992 - Purge of High Spires (in Carollon system) **995 - Virus-bombing of systems 8071-IX, 8070-IX, 8029-IX, 1207-JX and 1081-BNc *999 - Surviving planets are introduced under rule of Kjipr sector in north and Guberniya of Carollon in south M37 - Birth of Iox *020 - Age of Redemption begins with Great Cull *028 - Crusade for Nightshores **029 - Lanuar (conquered) **030 - Borcron (conquered) **030 - Eron (conquered) **030 - Vosrin (conquered) **031 - Ashoria (conquered) **031 - Mastarn (conquered) **033 - Thorax (conquered) **035 - Vostronov (conquered) **038 - Bostrovil (conquered) **040 - Seroon (conquered) **041 - Ar Ishret (conquered) **042 - Sioa (conquered) **045 - Yaleida (conquered) **046 - Nir (conquered) **047 - Rigobel (conquered) **047 - Exerces (conquered) **048 - Nineteen-Eleven Catastrophe **050 - Gamma Rhada (conquered) **050 - Vermillion Rock (conquered) **050 - Alasia (conquered) **051 - Nighton (conquered) **051 - Saint Seren’s ascension, conquering of Nineteen-Eleven, end of crusade *030 - War of Faith left in Iox sector lasts for 80 years during and after crusade (030-107) **038 - Ives (re-conquered) **042 - Auxerre (conquered) **043 - Erkenwold (re-conquered) **047 - Tenguril (conquered) **048 - Siracia (re-conquered) **051 - Saints of Auxerre, Ives, Erkenwold, Siracia and Tenguril are canonised by Ecclesiarch *051 - Iox sector is established after Crusade for Nightshores *092 - War of Faith spreads into Ver Cluster *107 - Edict of Hadranoh **Ver Cluster is attached into Iox sector (Zereghost sub-sector) **Bostrovil Triangle is attached into Iox sector (Iox Marches) **Trail of Saint Seren (Seren sub-sector) is attached into Iox sector **Remnants of former Remicles sector are attached into Iox (Heios sub-sector) M38 *034 - Age of Redemption ''ends, ''The Waning begins *672 - Rogue Trader Karl Lothringen sets his course in Saint’s Rift **691 - Necareth Gate is re-found **705 - Lothringen system is colonised *699 - First Raxan War (699-731) *745 - Second Raxan War (745-746) *748 - Third Raxan War (748-772) *782 - War over Planet of Phantoms (782-784) **Menegron (colonised) *785 - Fourth Raxan War (785-789) **787 - Ras Dorus (colonised) *789 - Raxan Xenos are either destroyed or driven deep within the Nebula M39 *??? - Jenguril (colonised) M40 *546 - Thousand Rebellions begin in Gregora sector and ultimately trail into Iox *561 - Lothringen Heresy (last of the Thousand Rebellions) **562 - End of Heresy, Carta Exheredatus declared upon seat of Lothringen Primus M41 *104 - Nightshore Revolts *447 - Reign of Trio-Judges of Vidar ends by the hand of Ceridwen Lothringen *448 - Extermination of Conclave of Prosphorant *475 - Dorsova Revolt *491 - d’Anglos Incident **Storm of Tears is born *504 - Howling of the Saint’s Rift *506 - Fall of Menegron Municipalities **Ancalyan's Cabal is destroyed to the last inquisitor by Ceridwen Lothringen *695 - Zereghost War **701 - Zereghost is declared Exterminatus, war ends *750 - Time of Ending begins *904 - Badab War begins Sub-Sectors Ferghost Colonies Heios Iox Marches Pilgrim's Passage Saint's Rift Seren Ver Cluster Galactic Bodies Area now known as Iox sector consists of number of areas originally referred in other names. There were four notionworth areas that were included into Iox sector in 107.M37 by the Edict of Hadranoh. These include: Bassenheim Nebula Bostrovil Triangle Also known as Pit of Lost Messages, Vostronov Anomaly and Maelstrom of Iox. Though these other bynames are much rarely used, they all describe the area quite well. Bostrovil Triangle is an area left between systems Ashoria, Vostronov and Bostrovil in a shape of a triangle. It is known to be extremeley dangerous for real-space travel and it has been speculated that a giant black hole is stationed right in the middle of the area. What is known anyhow, is that the area is known to spurt out some strange messages, both radio and astropathic ones from different ages with different codings used. Some messages are little more than techno-gibberish but some seem to have use in a way of forecasting. Ships that happen to cross the area are usually lost, never to be found again. Only one stable warp route goes around the area. Nightshores Area which was colonised by humans during the Golden Age of Technology in 25th millennium. Area became shrouded in warp with night-black veil in M29 that was lifted after supernova of 0001-BN. After that, the area was conquered by Imperial forces in M37 during the Crusade for Nightshores. Prior the Crusade for Nightshores the area was inhabitated by proto-Adeptus mechanicus tech-guilds frequently referred incorrectly as Dark Mechanicum. All these factions were destroyed by the crusade. Or at least the records state so. Ring of Zereghost Delta Maxima, referring to the dead world classification mark: "delta". Ring of Zereghost is an area of space that borders former sector and current sub-sector Ver Cluster. Ring of Zereghost, Delta Maxima, Dead Circle, Empty Realm are names used for the area. It consists of dead worlds and dying suns. The area's many stars seem like they were fed upon during ancient times, leaving only withering husks of dying white dwarfs and planetary nebula behind. Zereghost, technically in the middle of the area, is only habitable planet in the whole circle. Many ghost stories and superstitious traditions concerning the Ring of Zereghost are still held by Imperial Navy and its captains. Earliest originating all the way back to 104th Crusade and even further into time of Great Crusade when Emperor walked among the mortals of His vast realm. Victor Bassenheim, known of his researchs, deducted that Ring of Zereghost and Bostrovil Triangle have some connections to each others because of the reports of dying radio-whispers and sudden vox-transmissions that are frequently reported, if a ship dares to enter the circle. Power Groups Adepta Sororitas of Iox White Tigers